Firefly
by CapturetheFinnick
Summary: It's Phil's last night of summer camp and as he sits by the fire, he remembers the summer that passed and the boy he shared it with. Phan. Way too much fluff. This is not a song fic but it was kind of inspired by 'Firefly' by Ed Sheeran. Please review.


_**I have never been to a summer camp btw this just comes from a childhood wish to go to one. Also I haven't uploaded any one shots in 3 months and I miss it and I wanted to write something happy because I feel like it's been a while. Anyway here we go and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The fire crackles, it's flame bright against the black canvas of the sky. I stare into the campfire, the deep red reflecting in my blue eyes, fire against water as the smoke curls into the sky, almost as if it is tickling the stars above. The fire lights up just enough of the night that I can see people's faces glowing against the blackness, the faces of the people that I have shared the last few weeks with. It's the last night of summer camp and it's as bittersweet as the smell of the burning wood. But I try not to focus on the bitter and instead focus on the sweet, namely the boy sat beside me, the fire lighting up his smile. The smile that's been there all summer.

This smile is brighter than the one he was wearing when I first set eyes upon him, that one was smaller, like it was too shy to creep fully onto his face. His cheeks had been slightly red and his hands had been nervously moving as he stood in the doorway. But even behind the layers of shyness I could see that he was gorgeous and it didn't take him too long to come out of his shell either.

I remember pillow fights in our dorm, where we had clambered into a cupboard to get away from the feathered madness. I remember his spine pressed against my leg as we laughed, unable to hold it in until Zach found us, ripping the doors open and throwing feathers at us like confetti at a wedding.

I remember swimming in the lake, his agile arms powering through the water and leaving me behind until he came back to take my hand and we swam together, through the clear water as the sunlight bounced off it. I remember later, in the shallower part, as he held me against him and kissed me in the glow of the orange sunset.

I remember the day the sprinklers came on and we all ran through the water, hair dripping and feet slipping until someone got hold of water guns and the game was on. I can still see Dan's laugh, big enough to light up his whole face as his fringe began to curl, radiating happiness like the sun does heat.

I remember the first night he crawled into my bunk bed, sneaking across the room and up the ladder. I remember the sheet around us as he giggled and whispered in my ear.

I remember the midnight feasts with the whole gang down by the lake, the moon bright in the sky. And the tree we all climbed and the rope we all swung from before we fell in the lake. I remember the lights going on in the counsellors cabin and us all splitting, running fast, our wet feet slipping over the grass. I remember getting back to the cabin completely out of breath and Dan kissing me against the wall, just us and the moonlight.

And as I rest my head against his shoulder, the warmth of the fire lighting up my cheeks and that smile reigning down on me, I don't know how long it will be until I see him again or whether I even will. But no sadness threatens to choke me, I couldn't feel more at ease because I had the perfect summer and I have it all captured in my mind and on film like the tiny boats captured in glass bottles- something to return to when the skies get stormy once more. And who knows, maybe the knot won't break and we will stay tied together- maybe we will tell our children about the summer we met and Dan will continue to melt away the rest of my loneliness. But if it does break then it doesn't matter because I will always remember the boy with the smile.

* * *

_**Okay so I am sorry that was ridiculously cheesy and not very good, this was a good idea in my head and was sorta kinda inspired by 'firefly' by ed sheeran but it kinda turned out crap irl idk I just wrote it because I wanted to write something happy. If you made it to the end of this babble well done (you might as well review now nudge nudge)**_


End file.
